Farkellian Archipelago
The Farkellian Archipelago is a collection of islands in the Waikar Ocean. It has become a major center of trade due to its location on the routs of many different trade routes. Species All civilized species can be found here in some number. Many have immigrated from other lands to these ones in search of economic opportunity. There are a number of wild species. Most can be found in some number, as the islands cover a range of biomes. However, the islands mostly contain those species which would live in a tropical to high temperate forest, savannah, or swampland. Polities There are several major polities on the islands. Most of them are newly formed, but a couple have been around for some time. Dorn Dorn is a small polity located on Bronze Isle. It is a common meeting place for The People, as it is at a middle ground for many naval routes and it is very well defended. It was one of the original thirteen members of The People. It is the largest polity in the archipelago, followed closey by The Hallowed People. Kragoi Kragoi is a mostly nomadic republic located on Hemlock Island. It controls large quantities of residuum, making it a major economic power. It was one of the original thirteen members of The People. It is the smallest polity on the archipelago. Rovolc Rovolc is a small plutocracy located on Skywall Island. It once controlled the land now owned by The Ilukid Oligarchy, but the oligarchy rebelled about 200 years ago. Rovolc is one of the original thirteen members of The People. The Hallowed People The Hallowed People is a wildly imperialistic theocracy located on The Isle of Pelor. It is slowly expanding its borders to acquire more residuum, which is causing tension in the area. It is the second largest polity on the archipelago. The Ilukid Oligarchy The Ilukid Oligarchy is another of the polities located on Skywall Island. It is a very new nation, having been formed about 200 years ago in a revolution. They are one of the original thirteen members of The People. Shared Culture The cultures on the islands often have some shared cuture due to being formed in very similar environments. All of them have traditions regarding the ocean and protection from its wrath. Some perform these traditions as a nearly religious ceremony (Kragoi and The Hallowed People), and the others perform the tradition as a necessary part of life (Dorn, Rovolc, and The Ilukid Oligarchy). The weather, nature, and the wilderness are all major parts of each culture. In addition, all of the nations tend to use mercenaries as their primary military force, using economic warfare and sabatoge rather than direct conflict. This has led to a high amount of guilds and mercanry organizations in the area. Economics The main exports of the islands is residuum, as they are located directly on an arcane node. Secondary exports include lumber, ore, precious stones, and animal products. The main import is food, and the secondary imports include coal, luxury foods, and ice. Category:Geography